


this ain't it, chief. a chatfic hell

by bepsicolaa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, F/F, F/M, First fic lmao, chatfic, god this is gonna be really bad, im sorry, non-killing game senario, not gonna be very consistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsicolaa/pseuds/bepsicolaa
Summary: guactaro >> cospoxguactaro : hey bitch are you gonna make that group chat like you said you wouldcospox : wow thanks for reminding me asshole <3guactaro : <3cospox added guactaro, aka-kaede, and 13 others to the chat.





	1. 01 - fuck

cospox added guactaro, aka-kaede, and 13 others to the chat.  
cospox renamed the chat to  **Class 79**.  
  


 **cospox :** Hello everyone! This is Tsumugi! I made this groupchat for easier communication between all of us!

 **guactaro :** oh my god you madman you actually did it. 

 **hoshiryoma :** how did you get my id? i dont want to be here

 **kirumitojo :** Hello everyone, thank you for creating this group chat, Tsumugi. I am certainly glad to be here. 

 **hoshiryoma :** nvm ill hang around for a bit

 **aka-kaede :**!!! hi guys oh wow can we keep our admin??

 **cospox :**  lmao oh I forgot about that ;s

  
cospox removed admin permissions from aka-kaede and 12 others.

 **aka-kaede :**  oh :((

 **cospox :**  sorry kaede!! I can't trust everyone!! ;n;

 **luminary.of.stars :**  why not? we're all trustworthy, right guys?

 **grape.pantas :**  whats up fuckers??

 **cospox :**  ^^

 **harumaki :**  Typical Kokichi. Ruining it for everyone.

 **grape.pantas :**  geez maki... youre so mean... i was just trying to have some fun...

 **grape.pantas :** WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _@kirumitojo_ MOMMY!!!!!!!!

 **kirumitojo :** What is it? Also, please don't refer to me as your mother. 

 **grape.pantas :** mOMMYYYYYYY!!!!! MAKIS BEING MEAN TO ME!!!! AGAIN!!!!

**kirumitojo :**

**chatenko :** How dare you! Degenerate male! You should never tell out on a girl!

 **xsparecoochiex :** LMFAO yeah what the feminist said 

 **grape.pantas** : shut up, you cum dumster

 **xsparecoochiex :** WEDJKLVHBFWUJDVBjkhefcuhwesvbh'wsdhbvjksdweruhiehi

 **saiharax** : hey guys. sorry im late to the party. also why can i hear miu moaning from the girls dorms

 **aka-kaede :** scroll up a bit!!

 **saiharax :** ah, i see. thank you, kaede.

 **aka-kaede :** np!!! <333

 **kirumitojo :** Anyways. Class starts in two hours. I made breakfast for everyone if you want to come downstairs.

 **luminary.of.stars :** hell yeah!!! on my way


	2. 02 - munchies

**kirumitojo** : _@hoshiryoma_ Ryoma, if I may ask, why haven't you come to breakfast yet? Class starts in 30 minutes.

 **hoshiryoma** : can i dm you

 **kirumitojo :** Of course.

 

kirumitojo >> hoshiryoma  
  
 **kirumitojo :** Is everything alright? Are you okay?

 **hoshiryoma :** yeah im ok i think i have a really bad cold or something. would you mind bringing me some ginger tea if its not too much trouble

 **kirumitojo** : Of course. Would you like anything else?

 **hoshiryoma :** no just the teas fine, thanks kiru <3

 **kirumitojo :** <3

 

Class 79

 **guactaro :** are we just gonna ignore how kirumi rushed out of the dining area with two cups of whatever. lmao.

 **xsparecoochiex :** LMAO probably gonna go fuck that tennis gremlin i dont see him anywhere LOL who feeds that fucker anyway. its always past midnight

 **grape.pantas** : at least ryoma would be getting some action, unlike you.

 **xsparecoochiex :** WEJUGHwyuhergfhyWEGFIHEwgfHIUWEFHUhhkjwergvkhnkjaoli

 **harumaki :** Jesus Miu, can you shut the hell up. I can hear you all the way from your lab.

 **shxnguji :** Miu, I must say, your moaning volume is quite extraordinary.

 **gontahara :** Hello everyone! Gonta sorry if he makes typing mistakes. Monopads too small for Gonta's hands!

 **luminary.of.stars :**!!!!!!!!! gonta !!!!!!!!!!!

 **aka-kaede :** gonta!!!!

 __ **saiharax** : gonta!

 **praiseatua** : Gonta!!

 **chatenko :**... Not sure why you're all getting riled up for a degenerate male!

 **itsmagic :** nyehh... hi gobra

 **itsmagic :** sorry *gonta i just woke up from a nap haha

 **chatenko :** Himiko!!

 **grape.pantas** : not sure why youre getting riled up for a stinky midget!

 **chatenko :**!! That's it! You've crossed the line, degenerate male!

 **grape.pantas** : *chuckles* im in danger


	3. 03 - the chap that i try to write w a real plotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
> i was never good at writing but no ones gonna give some kiruhoshi content so im gonna give the people what they deserve 
> 
> suicide tw

Kirumi made a brisk walk to the dorms. Was she stressed about Ryoma? Perhaps. Usually, she never had to worry about his mental state, as he had not had a major depression episode ever since they started being together, but he seemed loose the past few weeks, even months. But it might not even be that. He never asked her to do these kinds of things. Maybe he was sick? Though, his immune system was fairly strong. The thoughts ricochet in her mind. Her walk become a nervous shuffle. Though she cared very deeply about him, she dreaded what was to come. 

She reached his dorm door and gently knocked on the door.   
"Who is it?"  
"It's me."  
There was a pause. Then he spoke up. "Come in."  
She opened the door.  
  
There he lay, on his bed. Sprawled on his back.   
"Hey," he said, leaning up, "glad you could come."  
"You don't sound sick." Kirumi said, putting the two mugs on his desk.  
He let out a nervous laugh. "Aha... yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "Guess I pulled a Kokichi, sorry about that."  
Kirumi let out a light chuckle.  _That's a relief_. "No worries. You just wanted the tea?"  
"Actually..." He started, "I wanted to talk to you... about my..." he cleared his throat, "depression?"  
And there it was. Depression. It hit her like a truck. Had she failed him? As a girlfriend? As a friend? As a classmate? As a maid?  
He saw the panic in her eyes.  
"It's... not your fault... its just..." he paused.  
  
"I think I want to die, for real this time."

**Author's Note:**

> listen UN bellow
> 
> cospox - tsumugi  
> guactaro - rantaro  
> aka-kaede - kaede  
> saiharax - shuichi  
> luminary.of.stars - kaito  
> harumaki - maki  
> hoshiryoma - ryoma  
> kirumitojo - kirumi  
> praiseatua - angie  
> chatenko - tenko  
> itsmagic - himiko  
> shxnguji - korekiyo  
> xsparecoochiex - miu  
> gontahara - gonta  
> grape.pantas - kokichi  
> k11bo - kiibo


End file.
